


Witch

by ladyzanra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyzanra/pseuds/ladyzanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin realizes he has a thing for Morgana at the worst possible moment. (What is fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

For years he has known her and in the beginning he might have loved her. He might love her even more now _he doesn't want to think about it but this moment is one of madness a frenzied burst of unthought thoughts savage suggestions of identity_ love her even more now that she merely dons the beauty of her past to hide the decaying present, the _loss_. So clear so sad loss inspires love and how he longs for what has been lost, sitting there and not sitting there at once. Once -- or is it now? -- he had wanted to wrap her soft hands in his own callused, comforting fingers, once he had daydreamt her lips and warm breath and a spill of dark hair for no reason at all now he wants to press soft kisses to her pale throat her throat her throat her throat only harbors lies and dark magic now when will it when will she just this isn't his fault he must _lies lies lies_ and finally she swallows the poison.

Now the breath is catching in her throat.

Now she gasps, gasps, gasps, as the poison begins to take hold.

Now her eyes are on him wide with betrayal, a sudden cruel understanding of what he has done, a lowly servant to the lofty ward of the King, alone together in this room, even as the rest of her panics. She doesn't know he has magic too, he thinks, and now she never will.

Yes. He had loved her. How sorry he is, how his heart is breaking. Wipes the tears from his eyes. Holds her close. He loves her still; loves her now more than ever.

But there is no other way. But he had not helped her when he'd still had the chance. But this is a moment of slaughter.


End file.
